Love Addict
by getcrunk
Summary: can't kick the habit.[sorakairi]
1. Chapter 1

"can't kick the habit.

i've got to have it.

i'm what they call a love addict."

Nothing made _him_ feel the way _he_ did when _he_ was alone with someone, tangled in cotton sheets, moon beams shining through the half-closed blinds. It wasn't the type of love that you would find in movies, but to _him_, it was love, all the same. For the 17 year old boy, sex was better than drugs, but was as addictive as cigarettes. Although of course, even a teenager who's loved by everyone (girls, mostly), still has a goal. One person they want more than anyone else. _He_ just didn't know who it was yet. This is where **she** came in.

Totally unlike _him_, **she** was an academically driven young lady. Pushing for Harvard, Yale, Duke, or Brown, **she** was the star pupil of their schools thousand-some student population. _He_, on the other hand, was driven toward athletic standards. Goalie in soccer, quarter-back in football, and that guy that everyone makes "I LOVE YOU" signs for in hockey. _He_ was the most popular guy in the 12th grade. Maybe even the most popular guy in school.

**She** thought _he_ was an ignorant asshole.

_He _thought **she** was an angel.

So there _he_ lay in bed, tonight with a blonde. Lately _he _had been trying to find girls that reminded _him_ of **her**. Tonight's lady was practically identical in every way, just blonde. That night's dosage, or hit, if you will, had ended an hour, maybe two, ago, and tonight's lady had curled herself in a ball, and had drifted off into a deep sleep. _He_, on the other hand, was eating a chocolate chip cookie that _he_ had found on his nightstand, and took tiny bites while _he_ dazed off, while _he_ stared at the white, stucco ceiling, thinking of **her**.

_ He_ thought **she** was perfect in every way imaginable. The way **her **perfect auburn hair was always tucked neatly behind **her** perfect ears. The way **her** perfect blueberry-blue eyes would always shine. Or even **her** perfect step. So graceful, so delicate. So perfect.

**Kairi** loved _Sora_. **She** just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Okay! Review please. :  
I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's taken so long, guys. Right now I'm working on the next chapter of 'Watching You,' so look out for that! _

* * *

_"He's so pathetic,"_ Kairi thought as she walked down one of the halls of Traverse Preparatory Academy. Beside her, a tall, athletic, brown haired, blue eyes (and mostly stupid) boy followed her, asking her questions about the Chemistry lab due that afternoon.

"Kairi! Wait! How do you know if the solution is a base or acid by putting a piece of paper in it?" Sora wasn't stupid, he listened in class; Sora knew that if you put a piece of red litmus paper in a base it would turn blue, and if you put a piece of blue litmus paper in an acid it would turn red. Sora really just wanted to talk to his angel, Kairi.

Kairi scoffed and sped up her walking pace, "Sora I'm not going to go over this with you. I'm going to be late for Pre-Calculus. If you really are having through with the lab, ask Mr.Farber. Goodbye." Kairi quickly turned into a classroom and all at once, Sora was swarmed by Yuna, Selphie and Lulu. He was swarmed by beautiful girls, just not the one he wanted.

"Sora, darling," Lulu cooed as she linked her arm with his, "Daddy is having a party on his yacht this weekend and I wanted you to be my date. You do have a suit, don't you?" Sora nodded that he did have a suit, but he had to think of an excuse so he wouldn't have to go.

"So sorry, Lulu, but I'm going to be in Halloweentown all weekend playing against the Jack O' Lanterns, I have to focus on only soccer, they've been undefeated so far this season." Sora unlinked their arms and rushed off to his next class.

/

After school was done, Sora did the usual. He hung around the school entrance waiting for a girl to pop up so he could take her out on a date, then take her back to his house. His parents were always away; his father traveled the world thanks to his business and his mother was a writer, who was always on tour. It was like he was living alone. That's the way Sora liked it.

Sora leaned on the brick staircase leading to the main doors, as people walked past him going to their cars and heading onto the bus. He scoped out every single person, he didn't care if they were male or female, he just needed someone. _"Leon."_ he thought. He watched Leon walk right in front of him, "_He's got the hair... I guess. He'll do."_

"Hey Leon," Sora said, walked beside the tall muscular figure. Sora tried to be as sexy as he could, he didn't think it was a very hard thing to do, "Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe stay over at my place?"

Leon gave him a quick glance, scoffed and simply said, "Fuckin' fag." Sora halted abruptly. He had never been let down before, let alone been called a fag. This was horrible. Sora definitely needed an ego boost, then he remembed one person he could always turn to...

Roxas.

* * *

_Sorry it was shitty._

R&R.


End file.
